An Average Day in the Life of a Konoha Shinobi
by SymphoniaFreak
Summary: She was tired. She was irritated. And she was not willing to deal with this annoying person. A normal day for one Konoha shinobi. Warning: Contains mainly OCs.


**A/N: Warning all readers now, this story is completely made up of OCs. If you don't like it, then press the "back" button in the upper-left hand corner.**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto world does not belong to me in any way. The OCs do however, so no stealing!**

**11/30/2011 Edit: Small grammar and spelling issues fixed. Also, for clarification, "Suki" is Hikari's nickname.**

* * *

><p>Hikari was tired. She and her team had returned from a simple B-rank mission. Well, what had <em>been<em> a simple B-rank mission until some bandits had decided to try and rob the group who had been disguised as merchants. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that the bandits were ex-Mist shinobi, all former Jōnin. This, plus the fact that Hikari's team consisted of three Chūnin, did not put the odds in her favor. The short skirmish had resulted in one person badly injured, three reasonably battered, and an all-night sprint back to Konoha.

After seeing the three younger members of her team to the hospital for treatment, Hikari was exhausted. What she really wanted to do was drag herself home and collapse on the bed for an indefinite period of time. Unfortunately however, there was a mission report that had to be written; one that would explain why a scroll, which in all honesty should have been delivered to Tea Country with very little effort, was still within the village.

"Suki-chan!" a voice bellowed.

Hikari flinched and turned to face the speaker, a young man most likely in his late teens. Chestnut-brown hair fell into bright, blue eyes only to be brushed aside. He was dressed casually: a light-colored shirt and nondescript dark pants. The only thing that set him apart from the civilians in the square was the hitai-ate gleaming from its position on his forehead.

"Hikari!" he shouted again, but with a little less volume than the first time around.

"Hello Kei," the young woman murmured sedately. She opened her mouth to continue, but the tall male had already thrown an arm over her shoulder and was pulling her close.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your beloved older brother?" he asked, blue eyes glinting wickedly.

"What do you want?" Hikari asked flatly, trying to remove the arm now looped around her neck.

"Why, I'm hurt." he moaned in mock distress, and proceeded to pull her closer. Continuing in the same pained tone, he said, "Can't I just be glad to see my adorable little sister?"

"No." Hikari retorted, finally managing to extract herself from the partial choke hold Kei had held her in. "You never call me your sister unless you want something. What is it?"

"Fine, fine." he young man muttered, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Geez, can't even…" he drifted off, continuing to grip about "stick-in-the-mud teammates" before Hikari coughed loudly.

"Come out for a drink tonight!" he blurted, waving his arms wildly before clasping his hands together and looking at the Jōnin pleadingly. "Please!"

Hikari stared at the man who was practically on his knees in front of her for several seconds. Then, in the voice of someone long suffering, she muttered, "You know I don't drink. Besides, I have to finish the mission report."

"Come on!" Kei snapped. Gone was the relaxed tone, replaced by irritation and exasperation. "You never do anything fun. Loosen up and enjoy yourself for once!"

"I'm not old enough."

"That's bull! You'll be 18 in two weeks. You've seen more danger and terror in a single year than most civilians witness in their whole lives. You've been a Jōnin for almost a year and a half. I would think you'd be more than capable of handling a drink!"

"Kei," the dark-haired woman ground out, punctuating each word. "I. Don't. Drink."

For a few seconds, the lanky male stood silent. Then, putting on the infamous puppy-dog face, he dropped down on his knees.

"Please Suki-chan," The voice was soft and pleading. "just this once. Daisuke will be there too. This might be the only chance we have to hang out together as a team for months."

"Daisuke?" She was wavering. "You're sure?"

"Asked him this morning. We'll be sparring together tomorrow too."

"…Alright, fine. I'll see if I can wrap up the report early."

"Great!" Kei jumped up from his position on the ground. "This means that you'll be able to play judge for our drinking contest."

Had she not been a kunoichi, Hikari would have smacked herself in the forehead. _Really should have seen that coming_ she thought darkly to herself. She looked up, only to see the rapidly departing back of her "older brother".

"Kei," she called out sweetly.

The man in question froze. That was the voice that promised excruciating pain should he not do what it asked. He slowly turned around.

"If you or Daisuke are drunk by the time I get there…" the sickeningly sweet smile on her face screamed _danger_."I can promise you that the spar tomorrow will be, _enjoyable_." At the last word, a sadistic smirk had worked its way onto Hikari's face.

Kei paled. "O-of course not!" he spluttered. "'Enjoyable' for Hikari meant that both he and Daisuke would suffer from the most painful injuries the girl could inflict, mental and physical."We'd never do something so reckless."

"See that you don't." The terrifying smirk was gone, replaced by a friendly smile. "I'll see you around seven. The usual place?"

He could only nod and watched in silence as the petite form of his "little sister" disappeared into the crowd.

_Oh crap _he thought, eyes widening. _I need to find Daisuke._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap! **

**To be honest, this little scene goes with another story that I haven't gathered the courage to post. But, I felt that it would work well on its own sooo, here it is: a regular day in the life of Konoha shinobi Hikari.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
